pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Hunger For Battle!
A Hunger For Battle! is the second Episode of Terra's: Hoenn Quest. Story Narrator: After arriving in Hoenn our hero Terra and her Pikachu has already added a new team mate to their group in Grovyle after its trainer rejected it for losing to the first Hoenn League Gym, which is where Terra is heading for her first ever Hoenn League gym battle. Terra and Pikachu straving after walking for a day and a half. Terra: Man I'm starving I bet you are to little buddy. Pikachu holds its stomach. Pikachu: Pika, Pi. Then Terra sniffs some food and then sees a brother and a sister camping out. Terra: Huh, wonder who they are. End Scene Theme Song Plays Episode Two: A Hunger For Battle! The two siblings see Terra and Pikachu walking to them. Tyler: Hey, I know who that is that's Terra Holston she made the top eight of the Johto League and the top 16 of the Indigo League and her father is the Johto League Champion. They shook hands. Tyler: I'm Tyler Williams and this is my sister Julia Williams we're traveling to be Pokémon coordinators. Terra smiles at them. Terra: I'm on my way to the first gym of the Hoenn League and this is my good buddy Pikachu he's been with me since my journey through Johto I found him hurt by a bunch of bullies and I nursed him back to health with the help of Professor Elm and my mother. Then they went to sleep after they had dinner but Terra couldn't sleep as her Charizard got up and walks over to her. Terra: You always know when I can't sleep don't you buddy. Charizard: (roars) She smiles. Terra: Soon Charizard we're going to do our first Gym battle and I want you, Pikachu, and Grovyle to be 100% ready for the battles that we'll be in. Charizard nods at her. End Scene The trio travels to Rustboro City as they get there they see trainers training to face the Gym leader of that gym then they head to the Pokémon center. Inside the Pokémon Center Terra and Pikachu find something to eat and dig in and they feel better after eating then Terra calls her parents to let them know that she made it to Rustboro City and will be challenging the Gym Leader soon. Terra: How's Bayleef and the other Pokémon I caught while I was in Johto. Dawn: She's doing fine she misses you though as for the other Pokémon they're doing great your father has been training them all the time to keep them in top form, well I better go your father will be home soon I'll tell him you said hello bye sweetie. Terra hangs the phone up and then sees Larry again. Larry: Well, Well if it's not the girl that stole my Grovyle. Terra getting frustrated at him. Terra: I didn't steal it you mistreated it and punished it for losing to the gym leader that's not what a Pokémon Trainer does they work with their Pokémon and treat them with respect and honor, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle to prove you wrong. Outside the Pokémon Center their on opposite sides of the entrance of the center. Larry: I choice you Ivysaur. Larry throws the Pokeball and Ivysaur pops out. Ivysaur: Ivy, Ivysaur. Terra gets out a Pokeball and enlarges it. Terra: No, its too soon for Grovyle to face his former Trainer better go with him I choice you Charizard. Terra throws the Pokeball out and Charizard appears and lands on the ground. Tyler: This will be a one on one battle the winner will be when that trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle now begin the battle. Larry: Ivysaur go use Razor Leaf. Ivysaur unleashes a spread of leafs and they fly towards Charizard. Terra: Charizard torch them with Flamethrower. Charizard opens its mouth and fire streams out and burns the Razor leaves and Larry is shocked by that. Terra: Well, it looks like I've got the advantage Charizard go Dragon Claws. Charizard's claws glow and he flies towards Ivysaur. Larry: GO, Frenzy plants. Ivysaur stomps the ground as huge roots appear and heads towards Charizard. Terra: Charizard dodge. Charizard slashes through the roots as they give chase to Charizard who evades them and then slashes more of them and he gets close to Ivysaur. Terra: Now, Dragon Rage point blank range. Charizard opens its mouth and blasts Ivysaur as it emerges from the smoke cloud and spins and lands next to Terra as Ivysaur is on the ground defeated. Larry: No, Ivysaur. Tyler: This match is over the winner is Charizard and Terra. Larry recalls his Ivysaur and looks at Terra and Charizard. Larry: That was a fluke win and at the Hoenn League I will defeat you and reclaim my honor that you and Charizard stole, that means I wanna face Charizard in either the finals or the semi-finals so you two better get strong because so will me and Ivysaur see ya around chumps. Julie walks towards them. Julie: The Gym is closed till tomorrow Terra so sorry about you not getting your Gym battle right now. Terra looks at her. Terra: That's alright Julie that gives me time to plan my strategy against the gym leader. Both Tyler and Julie look at Terra. Tyler: We're behind you 100% Terra you go win that badge tomorrow. Terra nods at them as the Gym leader is watching them. Freeze frame. Narrator: After a brief battle with Larry Terra has set her sites on her first Hoenn League Gym badge and she's gonna need all the training she can get find out next time. Characters Main Characters Pokémon Rivals Trivia